


Here, Kitty Kitty!

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Peter chases down a cat burglar but it seems this is all just a game to her.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & You, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Here, Kitty Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had after catching a few minutes of Homecoming on TV. Dedicated to @softdudebro Tomorrow! This was posted in February on my Patreon! this is kinda sorta inspired from the club chase scene in Catwoman (the Halle Berry version); I just loved how she teased the cop hehe

Peter had never seen anyone with this type of flexibility. It’s a kind of dexterity that he’d only seen so far in himself. But the way she would run and bounce and jump off walls, leaping over obstacles…either she was really good at parkour or the rumors of a feline-esque femme fatale running around the city were true.

He figured that chasing her toward Midtown’s School of Science and Technology would mean that he’d have the home field advantage. But she’d known exactly where to go to get into the building at night and which classrooms to avoid or…target. She seemed just as interested in quirky lines like him.

“Had enough Spider-man? Here lemme toss you a bone,” she said as she threw the entire skeleton display across the science lab.

“Whoa!” he shouted, flipping out of the way. Perhaps strength was on her list of abilities? She didn’t seem to have a problem breaking through doors, windows, and locks. And that’s exactly why he was in this predicament, following a literal cat burglar.

He followed her to the roof. She’d known which doors to go through to get to this point. _There were signs, doofus,_ he reminded himself.

“Hey!” he shouted at her, stopping her in her tracks on the gravel rooftop. “What are you doing? Stop running!”

“Does that line work on the other girls, Spidey?” She turned, resting a hand on her hip. He could finally get a good look at her, confirming the reports. She was wearing black leather and her fingers looked as sharp as knives, the tips of them glistening silver in the moonlight. She was wearing some sort of corset top that fit her form almost too well, keeping her breasts up and in place. His eyes followed the long line of her throat to her face where her red lips curved into a perfect smile. Her eyes were glowing behind a black mask and her Y/H/C hair was messy from the chase. She started to back up towards the edge of the roof.

“W-wh-whoa! Wait, wait! Hold on. You’re getting too close. You could fall,” he spoke through his mask, trying to alter his voice and make it deeper.

“Oh, honey. You don’t have to worry about me. I always land on my feet.” She back flipped–that’s right, she flipped!–off the building and out of sight.

“No!!” Peter ran after, jumping without looking and shooting his web in the hopes that he could save her. He felt the moment that his webbing gripped her wrist but she wrapped it around her hand and pulled, throwing him across the parking lot at the same time as she landed on the top of a bus.

The eyes of Peter’s mask took a moment to readjust after landing on top of another school bus. They whirred and shifted from small to big. He heard her chuckle and was disappointed in himself to admit that it was a cute sound.

“What’s the matter, Spider-man? Finally met you match?” She leapt forward and landed above him. Her feet on either side of his hips. She knelt down, her knee dangerous close to his crotch. “Kitties love to play with spiders…right before they eat them.” Her smile was bright and dangerous, revealing for the first time that her canine teeth were sharpened to points.

“Wh-what? Ugh, that’s gross,” he grumbled about her comment, trying to distract her long enough to grab her or glue her feet in place with his webbing. But she jumped again and slid inside one of the open windows of a yellow bus.

Peter figured he had her trapped now. The space was too confined for her flips and tricks. He’d tie her up to a bus seat if it meant getting answers from her.

But once inside, Peter realized that each chair was just another shield from his webbing and another launching point for her to jump farther back into the bus.

“Stop!” he shouted with one last shot. Her hand was stuck on the back door of the bus. She cursed before taking a beat. Then she turned around to flash that smile.

“We got off on the wrong foot,” she chuckled. “Let me explain myself.”

“Yeah, let’s start with who you are!” Peter said as he approached her. A second later, her hand was cut free by her claws. She pounced at him before he could react and pushed him down onto one of the bus seats. She straddled his hips and kept him pinned down with one hand at the base of his throat.

“Ohh,” she purred. “Baby, I’ve never been to the back of the school bus before. Doesn’t it mean we should be doing something other than fighting right now?” She giggled, tightening her legs around his waist, keeping his arms stuck at his side. “Oooh, but I can’t kiss you with this thing on. My red lips…your red mask…how would anyone see the mark I leave on you? Let’s take this off.” She gently slipped a fingernail–or wait is it a claw still?–under the seam of his mask and started to lift it up.

“Nnoo, no, stop,” Peter fought with his words only as his mask was removed. He thought for a moment he might have seen a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. They were Y/E/C. That’s all he could tell with the black mask and paint around her eyes.

“Peter? Peter Parker. Hmm…we could’ve done a lot worse…” Her claws caressed the side of his face as she leaned in and pressed those red lips to the corner of his mouth. The red lipstick was waxy enough that he knew right away that it’d left its mark. “Mmm,” she hummed. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” She leaned in once more, seeming to love the confused look on Peter’s face. Still, he pursed his lips, whether to protest or participate, he was unsure. Maybe those eyes and that smile were familiar after all.

The tip of her tongue flicked out to tease his upper lip.

“What’s the matter, Spider-man? Cat got your tongue?” she giggled and pulled the collar of his suit down to press a kiss to the pulse on his throat. He gasped when he felt the sudden and sharp points of her teeth on his skin. It was only a nip, she hadn’t broken skin but she’d definitely gotten a reaction from Peter’s body.

The longer she was close to him, the more sure he was that he’d met her before. He thought he might even venture a guess. But before he could say another word, she climbed off of him and ran towards the emergency exit door.

“Wait!” he called after her. She stopped, turned around, and then tossed him his mask.

“Don’t worry, Parker. Your secret is safe with me. See ya in Spanish.”

She jumped out of the bus and started running once more.

The longer he sat there, the more he realized. He’d seen those Y/E/C eyes before…and he’d only ever dreamed of getting a kiss from Y/N Y/L/N.


End file.
